


First Time for Everything

by gluedwithgold



Series: But They're Brothers! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold/pseuds/gluedwithgold
Summary: Sam gets his first blow-job.This is just flat-out, brother-loving porn folks!





	

Sam was laying sprawled in the middle of the bed, in the middle of August, in the middle of a heat wave. It was the kind of hot that has the air feeling thick, that made it hard to breathe. And no matter what you did, there was no relief from it. Dad had left them in the crappiest of crap motel rooms two days ago – the air conditioner didn’t even _move_ the air, much less cool it. The picture on the TV was all fucked up, so they couldn’t really watch anything, but the sound worked and Sam had managed to find MTV to listen to, so he’d been laying there, sprawled in the middle of the bed in nothing but his boxers for over an hour.

Dean was about ready to go out of his mind, sitting there at the rickety table, stealing glances over at his little brother. No fourteen year old had any business looking like that. They’d spent most of the summer down south, and Sam had spent most of his time outside, so his skin was a deep tan, practically glowing - probably actually glowing with the sheen of sweat coating him. He’d hit a growth spurt six months back and he was all long lean limbs now. How was Dean supposed to _not_ think about those legs wrapped around him?

Sam let out a long sigh, and when Dean looked up again, he was stretching – arms up over his head, bare toes pointed to the end of the bed, his back arched and tugging the thin cotton of his underwear across his hips, outlining his cock like an invitation. Dean reached down under the table and adjusted his half-hard cock in his boxer briefs.

Dean flipped closed the magazine he’d been leafing through and openly watched Sam then. It wasn’t like he couldn’t - they’d been fooling around for months now so it wasn’t any secret how Dean felt about his brother. They’d been taking things slow – Sam was still young, and Dean didn’t want to push him into anything he wasn’t ready for yet. They’d made out, given each other hand jobs and rubbed off on each other. It had been enough, Dean was happy just to get to look and touch – and kissing Sam? Well, the kid’s mouth was like sin incarnate, one flick of his tongue sent all the blood in Dean’s body rushing south so fast it left him light-headed. Every damn time. So it wasn’t like Dean wasn’t satisfied, but fuck – seeing Sam all spread out like that? No way Dean could resist that.

He shoved the chair back to stand up and made his way across the small room, stopping at the foot of the bed. He let his gaze rake up the length of Sam’s body, following those long lines up and up till he was looking at his face, watching as his eyes fluttered open from his half-doze when he felt Dean watching him. His eyebrows drew together slightly and one corner of his mouth quirked up in a ghost of a grin.

“What?”

“Nothin’.” Dean set a knee onto the mattress, bent till his hands rested on either side of Sam’s legs then started crawling up the bed over Sam. He watched Sam’s mouth turn up into a full smile, dimples digging into his cheeks.

“Dean. It’s too hot.” Sam half-heartedly pushed at Dean’s shoulder, still grinning.

“You sure? It’s a good way to forget about the heat for a while.” Dean leaned down, pecked his lips against Sam’s.

“Yeah?”

“Really. Completely takes your mind off it.”

Sam considered for a moment, then shrugged and reached up, fingers sliding around Dean’s neck and pulling him down. Their lips met in a few quick smacks, then Sam’s tongue was out, brushing at the seam of Dean’s lips. He opened up for Sam, of course, their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle to slide and tangle together. After a few minutes, Dean lowered his hips down, letting out a sigh when he felt the hard line of Sam’s cock pressing against his own. He started a slow rhythm of thrusts, pulled his mouth from Sam’s and started licking his way across his jaw, down to that spot just behind his ear that always got him arching up off the bed.

Once Dean moved his mouth lower and Sam settled back against the mattress, Dean pulled his lips away and nosed at Sam’s ear. He slowed his hips and threaded the fingers of one hand into Sam’s hair, tangling the strands around his knuckles.

“Sam…” Dean whispered, his tongue flicking out to tease at Sam’s earlobe. “You wanna try something new, baby boy?”

“W-what?” Sam tilted his head back to try to look at Dean, stopped by the hand grasping his hair.

“I wanna taste you, Sam.”  
“Taste?” Sam gasped the word when Dean dropped his lips just below his ear again, his tongue sliding against the skin.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, feeling the shudder run through his brother’s body. “I wanna suck your dick.”

“Oh…” Sam’s hips bucked up against Dean’s, pulling another groan from him. “Yeah… yeah, okay.”

“Mmm…” Dean breathed out against Sam’s neck, sucking one more loud smack off the skin there before he was moving downward. He dragged his lips lower as he moved, tasting the salty clean sweat from nearly every inch down Sam’s torso. He slowed when he reached Sam’s belly, taking his time running his tongue around his belly button, tracing the cut of each of his hips. He slipped his body down a little further, nosing at Sam’s cock through the fabric, feeling the wet that had seeped out when Sam pushed his hips up against Dean’s mouth.

Dean slid his fingers under the elastic waistband and pulled up and out, clearing the tip of Sam’s dick before sliding the boxers down and off his hips. Dean leaned back down, nosing at Sam’s balls, taking in the sweet, musky scent of him before licking a stripe up the length, all the way to the tip to catch a fresh drop of precome on his tongue.

“Fuck! Dean!” Sam’s hips shot up off the mattress, his breath coming out in ragged pants. Dean grinned, then wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock, pressing his thumb down at the base.

“Whoa, easy tiger… gotta make it last a little while, huh?” Dean dropped his lips to Sam’s shaft again, sucking and tonguing at the smooth, hot flesh, avoiding the head until Sam settled back a bit. Once Dean could hear Sam’s breathing slow down a little, he moved his mouth up, slipping the head of Sam’s dick between his lips. He pressed Sam’s hips down with his free hand, then started sliding his cock further into his mouth till he felt the head nudging at the back of his throat. He started sliding off, then back down again slowly, catching his lips on the ridge on each upward stroke, letting his tongue press down on the way back down. Sam was gasping, short little moans coming out with each exhale and Dean could feel how hard he was trying to keep his hips still. Dean picked up the pace, bobbing up and down on Sam’s dick until the kid was practically keening. Dean released his grip from around the base of Sam’s cock, moving his hand quickly into his own shorts and wrapping it around his own aching erection.

With the pressure released now, Sam started moaning louder, his hands slapping down onto the mattress, fingers gripping at the sheets.

“Shit… Dean… Fuck!” Sam’s breathy moans of Dean’s name and curses hit Dean’s ears and went straight to his cock, his balls drawing up so tight he had to stop stroking himself for a minute so he could finish Sam off before losing it himself. He hollowed out his cheeks and picked up the pace again, sliding up and down faster, shallower, concentrating on the head until he could feel Sam’s dick harden further against his lips. Sam let out a long, loud yelp just before Dean’s mouth was flooded with the salty, slightly bitter taste of his release. He swallowed down as much as he could, stroking his own cock again as he continued sliding up and down with his mouth, a few drops of come slipping past the corners of his lips. Sam let out one more moan just as he finished and that was all Dean needed, his whole body tensing as he spilled over his fingers. Once his brain came back online he slowly pulled off Sam, then ran his tongue up and down, cleaning off the stray droplets of come. He looked up when he was done, watched Sam panting there, boneless with his eyes shut tight. He wiped his come-covered hand on the bedspread and crawled up to flop down next to his brother, draping his arm across his waist.

“You okay, baby boy?”

Sam just nodded, let out a long puff of air from his lungs. Dean chuckled, then settled back quietly to let Sam gather himself again. After a few minutes, Sam’s hand came to rest on top of Dean’s where it lay at Sam’s hip.

“You good now?”

“Mmm…” Sam hummed, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“So, did you forget how hot it is?”

“Yep. You were right.”

“Of course I was. I’m the big brother, I’m always right.” Dean chuckled when Sam gave him a half-hearted smack to the ribs, then they both settled back, drifting off to sleep while the heat wrapped itself around them again.


End file.
